The Long Night
by Fugaa
Summary: Darkness fell across Westeros and the world, consuming a modern society that was too preoccupied with inane things. The North is a wasteland of death, still Sansa must travel there across Westeros to find her kin; carrying within herself a weapon against evil. If only she had brave knight to see her through her ordeal instead of a hateful Hound. InmuneSansa. Zombie-ness


AN: This is a modern setting, Post apocalypse world. The idea was planted inside my brain as I played the Last of Us. My favorite game. I hope you enjoy this short story and bare with me for a little while :D. If you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes please point them out. English is not my native language. Thank you for reading :D

* * *

Prologue

"Ned, you can _not_ be serious!" Catelyn exclaimed as she watched her husband pack some blankets. "Why are you doing is? This is our home" Catelyn asked confused.

A rustled Eddard Stark had tugged Catelyn away from her nightly coffee; he came out of his study wary and full with angst. Earlier that evening he had drowned himself on the castle's old library. Catelyn had noticed the tightness of his features, the exasperated sighs as he swam under an ocean of old books that were always accompanied by the occasional sneeze.

"I have found it, I know." Eddard muttered while throwing canned food on a plastic bag "There are rumours. This new 'infection' Catelyn, is dangerous and very real, despite whatever lies the news is spitting. I was not sure it was what I believed but I received a called from Rickard just an hour ago, before the lines went dead. You remember him? My old rugby mate?"

Catelyn nodded, resting a pale hand on her pregnant belly. "Well his boy had an accident, died yesterday, terrible tragedy. They were having a wake at the funeral and, I shit you not," Catelyn gasped, hearing Ned swear for the first time. "The boy rose from its coffin and attacked his mother. It fits, it all fits.."

"Ned that is absurd! Impossible." Cat cried out, releasing a very tense laugh.

"His other boy took a bloody picture! Here look he send it to me." Ned handed her his mobile and urged her to see it. Catelyn was red with indignation.

"His mother is being attacked and the boy takes a picture?! Honestly?" Ned waved the phone in front of her urgently and despite her disbelieve she grabbed it and looked at the screen. There, in a 4 inch retina display, was clearly an image so brutal Cat simply looked away feeling nauseous.

"Do you believe me now? Rickard is fleeing south while the roads are still open, with the surviving Karstarks. He swears is the walkers and I agree. The days are growing shorter, the air is freezing." Catelyn felt uncertain, the air was always freezing to her.

"Ned, are we really leaving Winterfell?" The city was one of the oldest in Westeros, their castle an icon; the Starks an ancient name.

"We will. I would forsake everything I own, I am, Cat. Everything. Just to keep you and Robb and Jon and the babe safe. Hopefully I am just paranoid."

Catelyn nodded weakly this time, feeling shocked beyond words. Hurrying into Robb's nursery, she fleetingly watched her five year old sucking at his thump, sleeping. Cat had the sudden urge to cradle him and hold him close but reluctantly shook her head, grabbed a small case and began packing.

She couldn't believe this was all because of the infection like the government claimed to be or Old Nan's walkers. But very strange things had been happening since out of the sudden cracks on the ice wall began to appear.

Global warming they said. Inevitable.

The big Wall continued cracking while the world continued warming. When the sudden arrival of winter came, most figured it would help restore the wall. But it still continued cracking

"Cat ready to go?" Ned said as he loaded his shotgun "We'll head to Robert's, it is a long way, it will take us two days to arrive. I hope." Cat felt worried; it meant Ned would be driving beyond any speed limit.

Ned's orphaned nephew, Jon, was yawning drowsily hugging his stuffed direwolf at his side. Big greys eyes looked up at her as Catelyn wondered about their fate.

In the end, it took them a week to arrive rather that he two days Ned had predicted. The militia had begun to isolate the cities and the north. Ned had decided to leave just time. In two weeks they heard that the entire north was lost and the Targaryan president gave the green light for bombing to begin. Entire cities –old and iconic cities- had disappeared.

In a month Kings Landing was evacuated and a quarantine zone established deep inside the city.

Ned and Robert's connections allowed the Starks and the Baratheons entrance, but the rest had stayed outside; the riots began. Seven weeks was all it took for the world, as they know it, come to an end. There was chaos everywhere and anarchy beyond limits.

The time for the White Walkers had finally come.

* * *

The afternoon sun was cold and clear over the sky as Sansa and Arya made their way back to the apartment. An uncomfortable silence settled between the two sister, interrupted occasionally by Sansa's light sobs and the empty noise of dying city.

Arya's face was set on an angry scowl, crossed with her as usual. It had been a tough week, full of bad news. Sansa was well aware that her decision had been made in a rush and not properly thought through, but she was certain there was nothing else she could have done.

Sansa didn't want to walk across the main district of the quarantine zone, were there was always a chance at being recognized, so she decided to take a longer route. Zigzagging their way through alleys and empty burned buildings. The only people who saw them were people who couldn't care less about them. As soon as the construction they lived in came into sight Arya stopped and waited for Sansa to turn.

"Are you going to explain everything to me?" Arya demanded with fury, Sansa didn't reproach her tone she was too tired.

"Arya we are almost home, please I'll explain it there." Sansa pleaded softly, her head was killing her. All she wanted to do was sleep… but she knew there wouldn't be a peaceful night for a long time. Arya scoffed and brushed Sansa's shoulder as she walked past her. Angrier than ever.

The reason was simple; they no longer had any brothers.

Arya opened the door and stepped inside, Sansa in tow. Their place was a poor excuse of a home, in ruin and dirty with old rotten furniture. The hoary and ragged curtains were close turning the sunrays into golden rays of light where the tiny bits of dust danced in the air…still, better than most. Arya leaned against the wall and waited for her explanation. Sansa sighed and sat on the couch.

"I had a word with Loras a few nights ago. He told me they, meaning the military, were starting to recruit again, only this time they were looking for younger people." Sansa began sobbing her tale out while resting her head on the armpit and closing her eyes.

"You feared they would take Bran." Arya guessed correctly.

"I didn't fear, I was certain." Sansa confirmed with nostalgia. "I spent this last two days, searching for an excuse, an escape plan. None came until I saw Hodor. Remember Hodor?" Sansa asked not waiting for an answer "One of Dad's men, I saw him and, well, chatted my way into him telling me something that could aid us." Sansa paused and continue.

"I wanted to talk to you but you weren't here, I needed to figure out something before it was to late." Sansa explained, as she recalled the anguish she felt her indigo pools began to water once more behind her close eyelids.

She looked up to where Arya was and jumped when she found her kneeling in front of the couch with a strange look in her eyes, calm; she understood. "Geez, you move like a freakin' cat." Sansa cried.

"I am sorry, I was finding us some ration cards" Meaning she was stealing or doing something prohibited.

"I know, anyway he told me that he could help. They; Hodor, Osha, and the Reeds brothers, had spent the last year fixing an old yate stranded on Blackwater Rush. Can you believe it? They sneaked in and out the quarantine zone and the Lannister didn't notice them." Sansa said with bewilderment.

"Many people do that Sansa." Arya said rolling her eyes at her sister ingenuity. Sansa's eyes narrowed. Of course she was aware of the fact, but with eyes everywhere she was surprised.

"I begged him to take Bran. Hodor looked distressed, told me I needed to speak with Osha. I did, she was angry 'cause Hodor had spilled the soup but agreed saying 'Ol' Stark helped us all in times of need, him was a good man, 'tis only proper we pay him back'" Sansa mimicked Osha's stern voice. " I almost cried in relief!" Sansa wiped a little tear with her finger and continued.

"I returned home, and found this." Sansa stood up, groaning at her pulsating head, and grabbed a crumbled paper resting on a corner. She handed it to Arya, "under the door."

Arya eyed it and sighed heavily. It was a big 'x' with dragon on it and two names, Bran and Arya's

"I panicked, went in search for the kids and took them right away to Osha's. You still were missing" Arya looked down and nodded.

"Osha comforted us and even gave us some peaches. She then… convinced me to let Rickon go with them as well… saying it was inevitable; they would recruit him too, if not the military, the smugglers or the night's watch. Rickon… I let baby Rickon go as well." Sansa sat on the couch next to Arya.

Arya had always been a great actress and if Sansa hadn't spent her entire life dealing with her she wouldn't have been able to notice the sadness behind her tight mouth and her blinking eyes.

"We spent the night there, saying our goodbyes…sharing memories, remembering our parents and Robb, you… but before sunrise… they left." Sansa crumble into tears,

"That was when I began searching for you." Sansa turned and hugged Arya tightly "I can still hear baby Rickon's cries… and Bran's sobs. I gave them our family picture, the last one before Dad's murder. Told him Winter was coming and that they were a Stark of Winterfell. He needed to be strong" Arya hugged her back and took a deep breath, trying to suck the tears back in.

"I don't know why I said it, we'd never set foot on Winterfell. I supposed saying dad's words helped me go through it."

"I am sorry for all I said, sis. I guess… I am just angry I couldn't tell them how much I love them… I thought you had done it on purpose." Arya confessed after a pregnant pause.

Sansa had taken care of them since she was two and ten, when mother and Robb had started the smuggling business. Since their assassination though, Sansa had fallen into depression and the fighting between the sisters was a common thing. But Sansa had still managed to keep her younger siblings afloat.

"How can you think something like that, I love you all. Don't ever say that again." Sansa reproached and scrubbed her red flushed face with her black hoodie.

"Where are they heading to?" Arya asked doing the same.

"The yate still needs some more fixing but well, north all the way to Skagos. Osha has word they have a proper city there, with electricity and all. She expects them to arrive within two full moons." Sansa answered hollowly.

"That is a long way," Arya whistled grabbing her short locks and pacing.

"It is." Sansa took a deep breath and turn to her sister. "They will be fine, I need to worry about you now."

"Me? What about you? When they find out you hid Bran they will kill you for treason." Sansa eyes widened but then she shrugged. "As long as you are safe."

"Ok, Stop bullshitting Sansa! Enough of your self-pity and your never-ending sadness! We are going to run the fuck away right now." Arya declared; Sansa winced at her words.

"North you said. Our blood comes from the north anyway. And you know what dad used to said. 'The north remembers' _We_ head for Skagos, we find the city and we have a fucking life with our brothers. Maybe we can even find Jon." Arya clapped her hands, grinning like a mad woman.

"Jon! That's it Sansa!" Sansa frowned not really following her sister. "Yohen is here! He is recruiting for the Night Watch too, arrived four days ago. All this time I was hanging out with Gendry, he is joining them." Sansa's face lighted with recognition.

"Gendry told me they were gonna stay for the night at the yellow building, we go there and we explain everything and then we leave with them." Sansa nodded eagerly filled with a renew sense of purpose.

"Its decided then! Grab your stuff! There are still a few hours 'til curfew." Arya hurried into her room as she said it.

Sansa did the same. It wasn't much of a room, just a smelly broken mattress tucked on a corner and few boxes containing all her belongings. She grabbed her worn backpack and began deciding what to take.

Her warm black cloak was a most; she folded tightly so it could occupy less space. Then some clean underwear and an old piece of fabric she used for her moon-blood. She grabbed her scouting lantern and secured it on the right strap.

She didn't own any guns, only a pair of dragonglass daggers her father had gave all his children. Sansa knew she needed at least a pair of hand ones, but that meant treating with the smugglers and Sansa had had some differences in the past with them. Major ones. _I can still feel Meryn's punches when I am asleep_ She fastened the daggers; one on her forearm and the other on her leg.

At last, she needed fire, wights' only weakness. Lighters were particularly hard to come by, if not impossible. The phosphorus in any matches you might find left was more often that not wet and useless. She did have however; a flint rock and a steel knife her mother had gave her. She tucked the stone on her jean's pocket and fastened the knife on the other strap; the one who didn't had the lantern.

Sansa looked down at her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair. She needed to use the pair of tennis she had been saving for later. Another t-shirt and hoodie was in order. She changed into a long sleeved red t-shirt and a spare black hoodie. Her jeans were clean and new enough. Sansa finally packed three bars of soap and went back to the living room.

They'll need to find everything else on the road. The long and dangerous road. Sansa shivered suddenly feeling insecure.

Arya was already there, waiting impatiently. She was wearing black boots, kaki cargo pants and a simple black long sleeved t-shirt. Backpack ready and lantern fastened securely on her shoulder strap. _She is going to be cold later. _Sansa thought but shrugged, her sister hated to be treated like a child. She was seven and ten anyway.

"Ok, lets see" Arya muttered grinning. "Catch!" Arya said while tossing Sansa her water bottle.

"You little" Sansa said barely catching the bottle and thought the rest, she was not the type that curse openly but sometimes Arya simply tested her limits.

"Aand take this" Arya said handing her a hair band, rare thing these days. "Braid it and pull your hood up, those stupid carrot like hairs are very fucking recognizable" Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Arya, I am recognizable. If I do that they'll think it suspicious, better to act as if everything is cool." She did take the hair band and pull her hair back into a high tight ponytail before following her sister.

"Whatever you say, freckles." Arya shrugged and opened the door. Sansa frowned and rub her nose mind absently. She did have a few freckles because of the stupid sun, on her nose and cheeks. If only she could spend more time on her skin care.

The winter chill quickly began biting hard against her exposed skin; Sansa rubbed her hands and tucked them in her kangaroo pocket. She was anxious; going on an adventure across the country wasn't exactly what she had in mind that morning.

They walked through an alley that connected their house with the main street. A few women were selling their goods on the floor. With every step Sansa took she felt more nervous. All would wonder about their backpacks and the absence of Bran and Rickon. If the military saw them they would surely be questioned.

"Arya, lets avoid king's street all together, best move through the eastern tunnel." Arya nodded, understating her meaning, and changed directions heading for an apparent unsuspicious apartment building only few knew to be one of the entrances of a tunnel. One that connected the entire city, hidden from military view.

Arya stopped at the doorway and knocked four times, two quickly and two slowly. A kid no older than Rickon opened the door and let them in.

"Hey there champ, how about keeping our visit to yourself." Sansa bribed him with a sweet smile and a ration card. The boy smiled back shyly, nodding and blushing. Sansa winked at him and trotted quietly catching up with Arya, who had never stopped to wait for her.

The building was a maze but both, Arya and Sansa knew their way to perfection.

With a few turns there and a few knocks at the correct doors they found their way to the entrance. The room looked like everything else and was falling apart. It, however, had a strange dark atmosphere full of a clear taciturn element, only lighted with dim candlelight.

An old man sitting on a corner asked their final question.

"Valar Morghuilis" He said with a strange almost dead like voice.

"Valar dohaeris." Arya answered, the old man clapped three times. A cellar like door opened and a young man motioned them inside. The sisters descended into the tunnel.

With soft click, Sansa turned her lantern on and Arya did the same. The tunnel was actually a part of the old sewer system that had been cleaned of walkers and wights. It was blocked on certain places and if you followed the piping you would arrive straight to the market exit. A few blocks east and the yellow burned building will come into sight. _Easy _

"Ahh this place is so revolting." Arya whined when a rat ran between her feet.

"You said it, I think I'll vomit anytime now." Sansa replied feeling sick; the foul smell was too strong for her. They speeded the pace up and hurried down the path. Sansa saw any kind of ugly things one could image like rotten corpses and bones. When they both caught the light at the end of the tunnel, they charged straight towards it and pleaded the man to open the door with haste. Eager to get out of such a terrifying place.

"Ok its official, I'm like so glad we will never find ourselves in that place again. Fuck I am glad we are leaving this piece of shit city" Arya commented breathing the clear air.

The market was as colourful as post-apocalyptic market could be, full of people minding their own business but also with some waiting for an opportunity to take whatever they could. A few men followed them with their gaze but the sisters were accustomed to that, they were not particular an ugly sight. As long as looking was all they did, they didn't mind.

"Yeah me too, it did come handy from time to time. Did you ever saw that old boyfriend of yours again?" Sansa asked with a curious tone.

"Jaquen? No, I never got the chance to thank him for teaching me the words." Arya replied with a sullen tone "Probably his dead." Sansa put an arm around her sister shoulder and exclaimed.

"Look! We are almost there" Sansa pointed a building that maybe once a long time ago had been a pale shade of yellow, but now only patches of the stucco remained, the rest was raw red brick. Arya grinned, shaking her sadness off, and sprinted towards it.

Sansa did the same, laughing. She was a lot taller than her sister and her stride was longer, soon she left Arya far behind. Sansa felt the cold air enter her roughly with every breath and thought that just maybe she had taken the right decision and the journey to her brothers would be an excellent opportunity to bond with Arya.

She was running when a sudden explosion stopped her abruptly. Sansa was filled with sudden fear and turn to Arya, who had stopped at her heels too. The military came out of nowhere and began responding as fiercely as the attackers.

"Fuck, Queen Lannister is making noise again. Come Sansa down this alley." Arya tugged her sister and urge her to follow her. Sansa dashed behind her following closely, they ran until the shots sounded far away. When they did, the sisters began trotting the rest of the way just to feel safe.

They finally rested against the peeling wall; they were both out of breath. Sansa felt irritated to say the least. Those encounters were happening more frequently, lost of people who had nothing to do with it where dying.

"That stupid bitch, I hope somebody fucking kills her!" Arya cursed between gasps. Cersei Lannister had been once a friend of the Starks, but when Robert and Ned where killed. Cersei had started her own smuggling business, one that competed directly with Robb's. Only she –by playing dirty of course– had prevailed in the end. Now she wanted the military out of the zone; wanted to control everything.

Out of grief, Sansa guessed. When the walkers killed Joffrey the lioness had gone wild with sorrow and anger. Sansa had been relieved beyond words; Joffrey's harassment and ill treatment had left her with scars running deeper than the ones she bared on her back.

"pff, so much for the easy route." Sansa exclaimed noticing how much they had strayed from their path. "Now what?"

Arya looked around trying to find a new way "I can't spot any military on the roof, you? Sansa looked up and searched.

"Me neither, most likely they are off confronting the Lannister's men. Lets climb up, there's a ladder over trashcan." Sansa said reincorporating. Arya nodded. They climbed and grasped the ladder. It wasn't a tall building but the height was intimidating nonetheless and Sansa felt vertigo when she turned to check on Arya.

"Ok here's the plan." Arya said once they reached the rooftop "we fucking spiderman our way across the rooftops and ta-da, we are there." Sansa looked at her with incredulity and sighed.

"Just follow me."

They managed to cross and jump over half of the way without any incident and in a comfortable silence. Just a quick 'watch it here' and a 'I know stupid' were muttered every now and then.

The view from above was beautiful. Sansa could observe the entire dead city that lay quite beyond the barricade. The cold sun was beginning to set and no one could deny winter sunsets were the best. Long brush-strokes of a vivid red adorned the sky and extensive strips of clouds added the final touches to the perfect scenery.

_Flawless._ Sansa could admire the way every building and practically anything build by men was being claimed by nature. It was as if the florae were breaking everything slowly apart. Resetting the balance.

It all came to an end however, soon they found in their path a building they couldn't cross. It was taller than the rest and the rooftop was out the reach. They were almost there _Luck is giving us hard time today. _Sansa thought exasperated.

They both stared at it as if the weight of their gaze could move it. Only after that failed they started looking for other options.

"I know this building sis, it's the one that is connected with the mall. It's marked. We could try to go through it but…" There was a big chance they wont make it out. The mark meant wights were inside. Sansa shook her head and peeked over the edge.

"We could try to make our way down. Reach the mall" Sansa said spotting the service stairs, but they looked unstable and ready to fall.

"Not an option." Arya replied. Suddenly a metallic voice broke through their musings.

"CURFEW IS NOW ON FULL EFECT, ANYONE FOUND OUTSIDE THEIR QUARTERS WILL BE DETAINED AND PROSECUTED."

"Shit Sansa the military will be here any minute now." Arya exclaimed, scared.

"Lets go back Arya." Sansa said hearing the patrol tanks heading their way.

"No! Will be caught. Look! That window." Arya pointed a broken window in the marked building just a floor beneath. Sansa shook her _I have to think of something else and quickly. _

"No way Arya" Sansa was sure they couldn't make the jump. Even if they could, entering that building was suicide.

"You will keep us safe" "What?!" "No time to argue!" Arya raced towards the edge and jumped. "Arya!" Sansa felt a knot in her stomach and closed her eyes. When she heard a loud thump and glass breaking she opened them and hurried to see if Arya had make it.

"Aaagh Fuck!" Arya was still alive; Sansa felt anger swelled inside her guts. "Arya! How could you do that! Are you crazy you could have die!" Sansa whispered furiously. Arya brushed some dirt of her pants and replied.

"Ok, Sansa you go!" Sansa throw her hands up in the air and began pacing. _I can't believe her _with that last thought in mind Sansa ran and jumped fully expecting a big nasty fall.

The jump lasted a few seconds; Sansa saw the window coming closer along with Arya's open arms. _Move stupid _was her last thought before crashing against her sister tumbling them both down to the floor. Sansa groaned in pain.

"Ogh I think I broke something." Sansa whimpered grasping her back and rolling to her side.

"What?! No!Sansa" Arya hurried to her side and panicked at Sansa's sobs. Arya ran her fingers through her hair cursing, she gently turned Sansa over and almost kicked her when she realized Sansa was laughing her heart out.

"Ha ha very funny. Fucking stupid" Arya huffed and tugged her sister's ponytail.

"Ouch Arya" Sansa managed to say between laughs. She had actually hurt her leg pretty badly with the window's screen, but there were no cuts. Sansa sat on the floor and stretched her back. They were inside a hotel, Sansa assumed, if the furniture was anything to go by.

The room's only source of illumination was the broken window. Sansa knew every other window was likely to be sealed, along with the doors. They only needed to cross the building. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes.

Sansa stood and Arya did the same, they eyed each other and nodded. It had been a while but Sansa could fend herself pretty well. She crouched and drew her steel knife. She inhale deeply _here goes nothing. _Sansa turned her lantern on and Arya did the same.

"Lets see if there's anything useful before leaving the room." Arya gave the nod and began searching the drawers beside the bed. Sansa headed for the bathroom, it was a ruin and smelt horrible but Sansa found a little bit of duck tape and a can of hairspray. _Now this is luck. _Sansa thought happily._ I can save the gin for a little longer. _

"Right, a torch" Sansa said tearing the bed sheets

"Here used this" Arya said while handing her a wooden chair leg.

"Thanks".

"You are doing it all wrong!"

"Lower your voice, do you want to get us killed?! Perhaps you do, jumping into this building. That was so reckless, this is even more." Sansa scolded angrily while soaking the piece of fabric with the hairspray. Once it was perfectly drenched she set it on flame with the flint stone.

"That thing is gonna give us away, shouldn't we like sneak through the dark. Unnoticed?." Sansa's patience was running thin but she took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Arya never had the need to deal with wights or walkers before, only the human scum that thrived in the quarantine zone. This had always been Robb's and hers job, getting supplies from marked buildings. They had been a good team. Arya had always been good lying and stealing from the militia and the Lannisters. Her mother had weighted their chances and assigned them the job she thought they would do best.

"Arya, they already know we are here. That window shattering was loud enough. Don't worry though the flame will keep them away… as long as there are no walkers inside." Sansa explained.

"How do you know when there are walkers nearby." Arya asked. _How? _Sansa laugh bitterly. The air would turn cold, a kind of cold that make your bones ache and your toes freeze beneath your shoes, so cold that despite being on a city known for its warm weather, you will be able to see the faint draft of your breath evaporate.

"You just know." Sansa replied shortly, she would.

"Everyone says that, fuuck can't you explain yourselves?" Arya pouted angrily, and Sansa smiled at the childish gesture.

"The walkers are very smart, a sealed building can't contain them. Dad cleaned the zone anyway. Only wights don't worry." Sansa wasn't sure, but her sister's slumped shoulder and sighed of relief was good. Sansa needed her brave.

When they were all set the sisters headed for the door.

Sansa stepped aside and let Arya do her magic. In a matter of seconds the door clicked open. They shared a look, scared. They were most likely heading towards their grave. _If you don't risk you don't win._

The door creaked as Sansa opened it and the sisters cringed at the sound. It probably wasn't that loud, but they felt it had been heard all the way to Wall.

Outside was a long corridor dark and perverse with doors aligned at it's side. Sansa stopped and watch carefully for any movement. The directed light of her lantern revealed nothing, her hands were sweaty. She blamed the heat coming from the torch.

"Lock the door, and follow me like glue." Sansa quietly reached the door across, Arya stayed on the other side. Sansa closed her eyes and tried to picture the floor plan on her head. The building was large; there was no way the room across could be their way out. They needed to go down the corridor and find some other way.

If they could make it to the mall they had a fair chance. Many ventured into the mall in searched for supplies and came out alive. She included.

Sansa began stepping further into the darkness. Arya following closely. They reached the hall and headed towards the stairs.

"The steps are broken on the left side, watch out" Sansa warned.

"I am not blind" Arya whispered.

_Easy, it's all easy; you just need to reach the lobby. _Sansa chanted inside her head. If they thought the tunnel had been scary, this place had officially taken the first position on the chart. _Ok first story down, two to go._

They continued down the stairs, each story was the same as the last Sansa saw several shadows lurking around the hall, but they remained away. Fearful of fire. Sansa knew they were threading on mighty thin ice; if they saw a tiny bit of hesitation they would attack.

"Fuck Sansa!" Arya whispered alarmed. Sansa of course had noticed the wight blocking the end of the stairs looking at them defiantly with its unearthly blue eyes.

"Set fire to bastard Sansa!" Sansa considered it but decided against it, if she did, the entire building might burn too. _And that is why I didn't give her a torch. _Arya would set fire on everything she could if given the chance.

"It'll move, turn you lantern off Arya" Sansa continued down the stairs reaching the torch towards the wight, she was right It moved, but as it did the thrall tried to attacked by swinging a dowel. Sansa's reflexes were sharp and she dodged it. With a well placed kick she forced some distance and swung the torch. The wight released a howl high and long but retreated all the same.

"See, they are afraid. The burn with the faintest spark." Sansa explained.

"Fuck Sansa that was so cool." Arya hushed with bewilderment.

"You should have seen Robb, he actually owned a flamethrower" Sansa continued leaning on the wall as she crossed in front of the lifts heading for the other side of the stairs. She counted at least fifteen wights and she definitely didn't want them behind her. Arya followed her lead.

In record time they reached the ground level and the lobby only to find that the curtain wall had been barricade, little rays of moonlight crept between the furniture used for contention, coming from the mall. There were several wights, but they were far enough. Watching.

"Fuck it's blocked, now what?" Arya asked nervously. Sansa examined the rays of light and noticed that on the nearest corner there was on bigger than the rest.

"Stay here hold the torch and watch them." Sansa ordered pointing out the wights, who were silently observing them.

"What?! No" Arya began protesting but fall silent when Sansa gave her a sharp scowl. The same their mother used. "Fuck"

Sansa went over the hole in the barricade and figured that with some effort they could fit in. Well she might fit in; Arya's lithe body was no problem. Sansa turned and beckoned. In less than five seconds Arya was at her side. _No, Arya! _She had move to fast and the flame faded.

Sansa tensed and saw some wights coming down the stars.

She covered Arya with her body and turned her lantern completely off. If Sansa couldn't see neither could them, and only stared and the pitch-black cavern. Her heart was beating madly; her senses heightened… a few seconds passed and nothing but then she heard soft steps–they kind you believe you imagined–she absolutely panicked.

"Arya you first hurry!" Arya nodded and began to crawl through the tiny hole. When Sansa believed she had enough space she followed her sister with extreme difficulty.

"Okay I am good." Arya said from the other side. "Sansa?"

"My foot got stuck" Sansa tried to turn it and find another angle but couldn't. Suddenly she felt a hand brushing her leg–her skin crawled at the sensation–the Stranger himself had touch her. With desperation she managed to free her foot and crawl through the debris. Arya grabbed her hand and pulled her with all her strength.

"Fuck! That was close!" Sansa hastily inspected her leg and sighed in relief when she saw it intact.

"Jeez… Arya" Sansa began.

"I knooow. I am fucking sorry, I got spooked, we are not all experts at this sis." Sansa shook her head. _I am not an expert. _She was good at dealing with wights, she had done it since she was twelve _They are predictable at least, its real people that scares me the most._ But she was not an expert; the smugglers and hunters, they were the experts.

Sansa looked around, not bothering to answer. They were inside the mall; the glass dome allowed the faint rays of the crescent moon to illuminate the place. It was all a mess to say the least. No wights in sight, a good sign. There were small barricades here and then. Some lower levels were flooded and there were trees growing tall in the centre.

If they were in another situation she would call it magical, it was as if nature and the mall had fused into beautiful ruins.

Sansa was familiar with the mall; she had been there with her brother Robb a few times, in search for supplies. There were two exits she knew of, one through the basement–obviously the dangerous one– and the other through the broken screen of the dome. The main doors were sealed.

Sansa felt her stomach churn; she had always entered through the dome but with a rope stair and a treble hook. They had neither.

"Sansa where to?" Sansa didn't want to answer.

"I only know the basement exit, I am pretty sure there are others but, I really don't where."

"The basement… as in the dark parking lot beneath the earth, sound pretty dangerous to me." Arya shuddered; Sansa knew it was dangerous. Rob himself had barely got out alive.

"If we venture further, we could come across with Hunters, Lannisters or Targaryan milita. I don't know what to do." Sansa was unsure she didn't have any guns neither did Arya; if they went down the basement they could encounter wights… or worse, White Walkers.

"Lets toss a coin." Arya proposed.

"What? You want to leave the decision to chance?" Sansa asked with incredulity.

"Well if you don't know then I know less. Tails, we explore" Arya said while taking out an old stag.

"Heads, the basement" Sansa whispered feeling very anxious. Arya toss the coin and with soft clink it landed.

"Basement it is." Sansa nodded. _The daggers could do for the walkers, they only needed to rekindle the torch and the wights would keep their distance. Against hunters' guns she had no protection_ Wights or walkers with a guns was unheard of.

Yes, all in all it was the better option.

"Lets go then." There were several entrances to the parking basement, but Sansa knew it was the one farthest from the main doors to be the effective one; the ramp leading outside was nearer and unblocked.

The sisters slowly and quietly made their way. Arya had never been there and she was amazed by everything, swinging the torch as if it was a blade. Sansa had to reminded her to keep it down a few times when her excitement had been too effusive. The old music store, the arcade, the empty chocolate store, everything was astonishing by Arya's opinion. She would have entered the stores for some mementos if Sansa hadn't stopped her.

Sansa smiled gently. _She is so childish despite her insistence on being treated like an adult. _

Arya had gone through her parents and older brother's dead as had she. But her time dealing with the Lannisters –with Joffrey–and keeping her siblings, at the same time, in the dark had taken away a big piece from her.

When they finally reached the ground level Sansa became even more anxious _It's too quite _she had expected to find some wights by then and had set the torch on fire once more. But there were none, she could only find one explanation.

_We are not alone._

Someone had caught the wights' attention somewhere. Sansa didn't knew if it was a good thing or not She wrapped a new piece of clothe around the torch when they stood before the basement entrance.

"Listen, once we are down there you will not run nor yell. In fact stay quite and keep your comments to yourself. Turn your lantern on." Arya did as told. "Your back against my back, the entire time, if you see a wight coming to close you say so and we spin places. Understood?" Arya nodded. Sansa had applied the strategy before with Robb and had come out alive thanks to her brother's quick thinking.

The sisters began descending. The basement was wet and soggy. Broken tubes everywhere, leaks on the walls. There were abandoned cars, rusted and rotting. But no other sounds, only water, no rats no nothing. Not even wight rats. _Perhaps we aren't as unlucky as I thought_

Sansa quickly located the exit and walked towards it "Watch it there" She warned Arya, she was walking backwards and Sansa needed to let her know if there was some obstacle. The sisters crossed the parking lot quicker than Sansa had expected, relieved by the lack of encounters.

As they did Sansa read the signs hanging under the celling, _Just in case. _Sansa could only hoped they'll lived to see another sunrise. She clearly remembered the ghastly expression on Robb's face as he recounted his ordeal. He said there were trenches at the exit big and wide enough to fit three busses all covered with spikes. He had had the graphook then. Sansa and her sister had nothing. Soon, as Sansa predicted, they reached the ditches.

"ok, Arya stop. Stay attentive, any movements at all you tell me." Sansa commanded quietly, it all depended on Arya and her watch. Were they be caught unawares, they'll be death before they realize.

"What? What is it?" Arya made to turn but Sansa's reprimanded her before she could even twist her neck.

Now she needed to find a way to cross and stay whole. Spikes where a beautiful word for those things, they were enormous and there were several wights impaled–watching them– moving limbers and a rotten smell that almost made her vomit. Sansa analysed their surroundings hoping to find something, anything that could aid them. But there was absolutely nothing. _There is no other way._

"Arya, listen. We are going to climb down, we are slender enough and we may fit through the spikes there is a platform on the other side, if we reach that then we are out." Sansa explained gently.

"Down where? Spikes?! Can I fucking turn now?"

"Yes, climb down and when you reach the bottom I'll pass you the torch." Sansa prepared herself for the rattle that would surely come. They traded places quickly and Sansa began to scout the area.

"Haha no fucking way I am climbing down there, there are living dead people everywhere fuck."

"Quickly Arya, do you see the platform?" Sansa felt some kind of uneasiness pooling down her stomach; they needed to get out.

"yeah, I don't think we can reach that though." Sansa didn't think so either, but they would find a way. Desperation did wonders to people.

Sansa heard Arya's grunting as she climbed down. Her hands began to shake uncontrollably and the torch's light was flattering _No please, not now. _Sansa's eyes were madly searching for any threats, there were none to be seen but she knew better. Even though his ears couldn't catch up any sounds, Sansa still knew better. An ache in her bones appeared.

"Arya, anytime now."

"Just a bit more aand… done fuck I am actually down here." Sansa hastily turned before Arya finished; she was trembling with fear _they found us. _Was all Sansa could think of. She threw the torch down the pit and kneeled, she might have heard Arya's yelp when the torch landed but Sansa could not focus on anything other than the sudden coldness in the air.

Sansa began climbing down but forced herself to look up right into the pitch that was the basement before descending completely. Right across her was a monster, white as snow, deformed with long white hair and burning cold blue eyes.

Sansa's heart stopped in her chest, for a moment she dared not to breath. But the moment fled when she saw the figure slid onward on silent feet. Sansa climb down so quickly that she missed a rock and fell down hitting her head with the base of a spike.

"Sansa what is it?" Arya whispered wide eyed and afraid, she surely knew what was hunting them.

"Arya to the platform, burn everything." Sansa said urgently.

There was no need for Arya to be told twice. She led them across the field of spikes burning everything on their path. It was difficult but they managed to reach the platform. Sansa looked back but wasn't able to spot the white walker.

"Sansa I can reach it." Sansa knew she couldn't either. She knew what needed to be done; Arya had better chances anyway. She was resourceful and with Yoren's help she will make it.

"I'll boost you up." Sansa said.

"What? No way." Arya exclaimed realizing her intentions. Sansa sighed with exasperation and turned to the walkers once more, this time she did saw them making their way across the spiked. She found Arya trembling and white as the walkers skin, stilled with fear.

"I fucking boost you up!" Sansa exclaimed swearing in an attempt to shake Arya out of her fear. Sansa positioned herself against the platform and waited for Arya. Arya leaned her foot on Sansa's Hand and with all the strength adrenaline gave her she boost Arya's lithe body as high as she could.

Sansa's hands throbbed by the sudden action but she could care less when she saw Arya climb up the platform.

"Sansa!" Arya cried with panic. "I'll find something for you to climb on"

"Yeah you do that." Sansa whispered as she drew both of her dragonglass daggers out. She will fight; she'll hold them back. Sansa noticed the Walkers longswords shinning out light of it own. As if they were stars, cold winter stars. Sansa was no sword fighter, deep down she began to realize that she had no chance at all should she decide to face them directly.

But they were not out on an open filed. They were on a field of spikes and death, Sansa was knew she needed to get back to the mall hide and find another way, she was quicker than them.

"Arya, I will meet you there." With those final words Sansa sprinted through the spikes avoiding the impaled wights and searching for a steady rock that would support her weight as she climbed up. She was too focused on her actions but did not miss the loud cry Arya gave. And thought that maybe the entire mall had not missed it either.

"SANSA!"

* * *

Across the mall the Hound heard the scream faintly. _Sansa? _He thought he had imagined it, leaning against the wall. He had a habit of imagining things revolving a certain red hair. Bronn was burning the legless wights writhing on the floor and didn't recognize the voice. Maybe he had indeed imagined it.

But when a second scream tore the silence around them he sprinted towards the voice. Never minding Bronn's questioning look.


End file.
